FIrst Love
by UchihaKiwayo
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a new student is greeted by two VERY goodlooking boys, but with some sad twist of fate, she must become a slave to none other than Uchiha Sasuke, to pay off the debt for breaking his prized motorcycle... Sasu-saku-sai, love triangle


The young pink haired woman looked at the clock and sighed

A/N:

I know, I know, I haven't even finished my first sasusaku….

But I got bored and blocked for too long…

This story is based on the Korean alternate ending drama, First Love, it can be found on youtube…

It's mostly based on it, but I've added more parts, translated, and elaborated on it, and obviously changed the characters.

Please tell me if you want me to continue either of them.

And tell me what ending you want 

Disclaimer: Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, etc, are not mine, but the most revered Masashi Kishimoto's 

The young pink haired woman looked at the clock and sighed.

Still a few more minutes left until the class was over.

"Class, you are dismissed," she announced, "Unless you want to hear about my high school life."

She chuckled to herself, as if these teenagers would be interested…

To her surprise, her class stayed, their faces eager to hear their teacher's past life out side of the classroom.

"Are you guys serious?" she asked incredulously, "I was kidding!!"

A chorus of moans rang around the class.

"Aw come on Haruno-sensei!"

"Yeah! Tell us about your first love!"

"Please??"

Sakura sighed, "Fine then, but this is for your ears only."

A sixteen year old Sakura stood in line, waiting for the subway train to come.

She popped a cherry tomato in her mouth, chewing, enjoying the taste of the fresh, red fruit.

Finally, the alerting sounds of the coming subway sounded, letting Sakura be prepared to go into the train.

But a poster of an upcoming concert caught her eye, causing her to stray away from the line, resulting in her having to cram herself into the subway train.

She then turned and noticed how crowded the train was getting and ran towards its entrance.

"Hey, let me through," she hollered, sticking her arms into the already crowded doorway of the train, aw come on!"

But the mass of other tardy students hadn't listened to her and pushed their own individual ways into the train, roughly pushing Sakura out of the way.

Uh oh, she thought, as she slipped and lost her balance as she fell backwards, she shut her eyes, anticipating on the pain of her back slamming into the concrete floor.

But she didn't fall.

Some sturdy arms had caught her back, she opened her eyes slowly.

She looked up to meet the twinkling eyes of a very handsome face that smiled at her.

"A-a-arigato…" she stammered in embarrassment.

Later that morning, Sakura had finally managed to locate where her new school would be.

She walked, quite happily enough, with her school guide in her hands. She didn't notice that the boy that had caught her from the subway was walking somewhat near behind her.

"Is this all you've got," a coarse voice jeered.

Sakura froze, afraid of the scene that was taking place in front of her eyes.

Two girls were being cornered by three rowdy-looking men, who were in turn harassing them.

"We know you have more than this," the second man added, "cough it all up!"

Sakura hid behind a pole, trying to figure out what to do.

Then she heard the roaring of a motorcycle, and quickly turned her head to see where the noise was coming from.

A mysterious helmeted figure on the motorbike zipped up in front of her, and a few meters away from the gangsters and female students and stopped.

He pulled the helmet off his head, threw back his hair, and smirked.

"Hey, today, your older brother has decided to be merciful," he called out to the gangsters, "piss off now, before I get mean."

Behind Sakura, who was in awe of this brave figure, gasped, wide eyed, while the boy behind her just rolled his eyes in exasperation…

The third gangster spat in the gravel, "What you say to me, boy?"

"I guess you didn't listen to big brother," the biker chided, he un-strapped the basketball on the back of his motorcycle and flung it into the chest of the third gangster, causing him to fall backwards.

"Why you little…" the second one yelled, advancing towards the teenager.

The teenager was surprisingly strong, and spun around, his left foot connecting with the man's chest, and his right foot sweeping his legs from underneath him.

He then walked toward the remaining man, who cowered slightly and ran off.

The other two men glared at the boy from the ground, and stood up, brushing themselves off gingerly.

"We were being nice today…" the first one said, "try anything like this again, and you'll be creamed!"

"Hn," came the reply, as the teenager smirked, giving both defeated men the finger.

They scampered off as he in turn dusted off his shoulders.

He turned around and spotted Sakura, "Hey! You!"

"H-h-huh?" she squeaked, half terrified half wondering.

"Pass me my basketball," he hollered, nodding at the direction of the stray ball.

"O-o-okay," she answered, picking up the ball gingerly and tossing it in the air…

Big mistake…

The ball air-balled, and flew into the air, making an arch, and landing near the boy, but not quite getting to him…  
Instead, it came down, hard, on the side mirror of his motorcycle, causing it to fall and shatter.

Sakura's eyes widened in terror, had she just broken in bike??

Apparently so, for the boy reacted with just as much emotion as well.

"YOU BROKE MY BIKE!" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Uh…" she stammered, "I gotta go!"

She ran off quickly, hoping that the boy would not remember her face and frame her, but her plans of quickly escaping were not successful…

She shortly tripped and fell flat on her face, but that didn't stop her from being terrified of this boy. Even though her shoe slipped off, she ran off without looking back.

Behind her, the smiling boy picked up the abandoned shoe and smirked.

Later that day,

"So you're the new student," the teacher asked in disinterest.

Sakura nodded timidly, looking down at her feet, the teacher's gaze followed to her feet as well.

One foot was properly covered, while the other had on only a light pink sock.

"My, my," she laughed, "we're not making a very good first impression, now are we? Mismatched shoes, and on the first day of school?"

The new student blushed as her teacher-to-be slipped her her office slippers, "Here, wear this for now."

"Come along now," she called, picking up her files and looking over at the pink haired girl, "you're going to have to introduce yourself."

The two women stepped into the classroom.

The chattering of the students lowered in volume, the boys oohed and awed at the sight of such a pretty new student, while the girls scanned her from head to toe, trying to decide whether or not they disliked her or not.

Sakura finally looked up from her feet and looked around her new classroom.

The good-looking boy that had caught her in the subway!

She smiled happily, making eye contact with him… He looked as handsome as ever, just smiling.

She continued to look around and met eyes with none other than the boy whose motorcycle she had broken.

She winced as he shot her a glowering look.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to your fellow classmates," Tsunade suggested to her new student.

"H-hi," Sakura started, "I'm Haruno Sakura, and I can be quite clutzy sometimes, so, and, I'm really looking forward to becoming your classmate."

The male population of the room broke into loud applause as she ended, much to the annoyance of the female population.

_Hmm,_ the large chested blonde pondered, _where to put her… I can't put her next to heartthrob Uchiha, or next to handsome Sai…_

_Where to put her…_ she then spotted a not so good looking student of hers, _I know! Rock Lee! That's it!_

"Sit next to Rock Lee," she instructed her.

Sakura cringed as she found out who she would be sitting next to.

"Tsunade-chan!" called out a baritone voice, shortly after, a snowy white head popped through the doorway of the classroom.

The blonde lady rolled her eyes as the smiling middle-aged man came into her classroom, linking arms with her.

"I need you to come out and see something," he continued in his sing-songy voice.

"Very well then," she agreed, "class, you'll be heading into a ten minutes break shortly, so consider yourselves fortunate that it'll be increased by five minutes earlier."

She was then pulled out of her class.

The guy population of the classroom swiftly crowded around the small desk in which Sakura was sitting.

"Wow, this one's pretty!"

"How old are you?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"You like what you see?"

Sakura colored slightly as she was pelted with questions.

She was enjoying the attention, slightly, until a pair of hands slammed down on her desk, right in front of her.

She bolted straight up in sitting position in her seat to meet the annoyed face of none other than Uchiha Sasuke, head honcho of the school…

"You broke my bike, clutz," he hissed into her ear, leaning forward so his cheek was nearly touching her own, "You better be able to pay that back with all you've got."

"I-I don't have much money," Sakura squeaked, terrified, "so I don't know how I could pay you back…"

The raven-haired boy smirked, pulling up a chair behind him, sitting down, he leaned forward, so close that Sakura could hear his breath.

"Well then," he concluded, "I guess you'll have to be my slave."


End file.
